Lost Connections
by Bloodapple123
Summary: Amy is abused by her step-father and finds an unusual connection to Bella, who just happens to be halfway across the country. Will Bella and the Cullen's be able to save her or will the connection be lost? T for now but possible M later. Normal Couples.
1. Amy

Disclaimer: I had a dream that I owned Twilight. Don't I wish I hadn't woken up?

APOV

I love the rain. It always gave me a surreal feeling that I was not alone.

I turned away from the small window that was the only source of light in my closet of a room. I heaved a huge sigh and started to get dressed. My wardrobe consisted of two outfits and that was the main reason I didn't fit in at my school.

Waverly Central High School. The center of drama. My own personal hell hole. We were a very diverse school as in there were preps, Goths, skaters, jocks, oh, and did I mention preps? I was known as the school misfit and that's saying something here.

My northern accent didn't help either. My mom had been northern before she died. She was from a tiny town called Forks, Washington. Why she had gotten up and left so quickly nobody knows but I always thought it had something to do with her pregnancy and my father. Whoever he is. She had left her life behind and moved to Waverly, Tennessee.

She met a man named Christopher and he was sweet and kind until the wedding. I was three by that time. The first time he hit her was on their honeymoon. She wasn't the same mother after that and by the age of twelve she commit suicide.

I was left with Chris because we had no idea who my father was. He took my mothers death out on me and would bring friends over when he was drunk. They would grope me and call me names. One night when I was 15 they took it too far. I was never the same again. I don't talk anymore and the few friends I had stopped calling. Good riddance.

My body started to wear down after I stopped eating. Not completely. Just like a small snack every two days. I stopped being hungry. I didn't have the energy to cry anymore and so my life went on.

I covered my bruises with my frayed navy blue long sleeved shirt and pulled on a pair of baggy jeans. My tattered white and black converses covered my sock less feet and I grabbed my algebra book from under my bed. I ran my fingers through my hair sighing again at my lack of a decent brush.

The top of my book caught my attention and I smiled at the picture I had pasted on the tie-dye book cover. It was of my mom and me when I was nine. We were at my birthday party and she was bending me over her knee for my birthday whippings. We were laughing really hard but if you looked in the background there was Chris glaring at us. She had been beaten so badly that night. That was the price she gladly paid for our ever so often happiness. My name was written in large letters in my sloppy handwriting over the picture. Amy Kay Ellis.

I shook my head and head out the front door. I had a mile walk to school and by the time I got there I was late and soaked. Like usual. I entered my first period class and was given an awful stare by my Algebra I teacher Mrs. Curtis. She walked over to me and asked" Do you have a slip Amy?" I nodded my head and handed it to her. She read it and then handed it back," Take your seat."

The rest of the day went by as normal. Food thrown at lunch. My locker having been slathered with gum by someone that hacked the combination. You know, the usual.

I walked home after the day was done and found I was late fixing Chris's dinner. Damn it! He grabbed my head and smacked it against the wooden counter top. Once. Twice. Three times. My nose was bleeding badly and my vision started to cloud over. I was vaguely aware of him yelling at me but I just couldn't hold my head above the water any longer. The darkness welcomed me.

* * *

BPOV

_"Are you sure about this, Bella? I mean, there are so many ways I could hurt you!" The lust in his eyes told me he would stop if I asked but they also said he wanted to continue. I answered him with a passionate kiss and he slowly lowered me to the ground. We were in our meadow and it was one of Fork's rare sunny days. The sun glinted off Edward's skin as he pulled his shirt off of his perfectly muscled torso. He leaned down to kiss me as his hands played with the hem of my shirt. Then..._

BAM!

"WAKEY! WAKEY! TIME TO SHAKEY!"said an overly ecstatic voice.

Peppiness did not mix well with my barely conscious brain. Edward jumped a foot in the air and then doubled over clutching at his un-beating heart,"GOD, Alice! Find the one and only way to give a vampire a heart attack, why don't you!"

Noooo! Not Alice already! It couldn't be past eight. I glanced at the clock. It was five past six. I jumped out of bed with all the intentions of an enraged bull, when... My feet got tangled in the sheets and I started to fall to the floor. Almost. Thank God I have a husband faster than gravity.

_"Help me."_ What the...?

**A/N: Hey my Twilight obsessed peers! Please excuse any grammar, spelling, or information mistakes, this is my first fanfic. Please R&R and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I would like to thank my wonderful sister, and unofficial beta, tennchick15, for helping me not push buttons that would delete half of the story...(I only did it once, geez sis!) Now if you don't mind, please push the pretty little purple button and REVIEW!! I command you! Thank you and come again.**


	2. Help me

**A/N: Hello my pretty readers! I want to thank you if you are reading this and just want to remind you to review! Please? It helps me come out with better chapters and ideas if you give me constructive criticism. **

**I own Twilight. Ha! Don't I wish... or do I?**

Bella's Thoughts

_Amy's Thoughts_

BPOV

"Edward?" I stared at him with wide eyes. His laughing eyes quickly filled with concern. "Bella? What's wrong?" I just shook my head trying to get rid of the feeling of despair that had all of a sudden infiltrated my mind.

_"Help me, please!"_

I gasped and sat down quickly on the floor. Edward knelt beside me and took my face in his hands,"Bella! Talk to me! What's wrong?"

Alice was staring at me with a confused expression and I knew they could plainly hear my heart racing. "The voice! Edward there is a voice in my HEAD!"

He just stared at me. I had counted to thirty by the time he spoke, "Bella? What voice?" He looked like he was seriously trying not to question my sanity.

"There is a voice in my head that keeps saying 'Help me.'" Alice snickered and Edward shot her a glare. I just continued to look at him, "You don't believe me , do you?"

He looked back at me and let out a sigh, " It's not that it's just that I don't have any experience with voices in my..." I just tilted my head and raised my eye brow. He smiled and said," That's different, I hear others thoughts. I highly doubt that this is someone else's mind your hearing."

"How would you know!? I'm hearing voices in my head that are begging for help and you don't have any idea of what to do! You ALWAYS know what to do!" I frantically searched through my head for any hint of someone who could hel..."CARLISLE!"

He was in the room in less than a second, "Bella? What's the matter?" He looked at Alice then Edward and then back to me.

"I am hearing a freakin' voice in my head that is asking for help and I think I'm insane," I wailed.

By the end of my short sentence I was in near hysterics and the rest of the family had joined us. Jasper spoke up, "I can feel the sheer terror your feeling right now, Bella." He looked to Carlisle, "There is no way she could fake that."

Carlisle gave a curt nod and then looked back at me, "Bella I want you to take a deep breath." I complied and he continued, " Now I want you to talk back to the voice. Ask it any question at all."

I blushed and tried in vain to argue, "Carlisle, really. There has to be another way." I could not stand the embarresment of my family watching me talk to voices in my mind.

He shook his head," Just try, Bella." I sighed and one blush blended into the next.

Hello oh wonderful voice. Might I have the courtesy of thy name? God I felt like an idiot. Everyone just continued the staring contest obviously not getting that I wasn't playing along, "WHAT!?"

Esme walked over from the door and put her arms around my shoulders, "Calm down, Bella. We're just anxious as to what is going on." I smiled at her and a wave of peace flooded through the room."Thanks, Jazz."

_"Hello? HELP ME! I heard you. I know I did! Please. Help me..." _I was starting to scare myself and stupidly looked around for a place to hide. Woah, major blonde moment!

Edward's head snapped up and he nearly yelled, "I heard that! Bella, I heard that." I smiled at him. He grabbed me in a hug which was difficult due to the fact that Esme still had her arms wrapped around me. I wasn't going crazy!

Wait a minute, "Edward, how can you hear what I'm thinking?"

He seemed to ponder that for a moment and then you could almost see the light bulb above his head click on, "Bella, I don't think that's your mind talking. I think someone is in your head."

He turned to Carlisle and asked, "Is that possible?"

Carlisle just shrugged his shoulders and responded, "I don't see why not. I mean everything else seems to happen. Bella, I want you to keep talking to the voice. Find out who it is. This is important if this person needs our help."

I nodded and continued to speak to the voice. Hello again voice. What is your name? Please, I want to help you.

I concentrated on any thoughts going through my head and finally it spoke again, _"My name is Amy Ellis. I live in Waverly, Tennesse and I am going to die. Can you still help me, now?"_


	3. Special Emmett

**A/N" I just wanted to say thank you to all of the people who even attempted to read my story. I know it kinda sucks right now but it will get better! Many cyber cookies to all of you who made it to the second chappie without falling on the floor out of pure boredom. Muhehe! No, I did not poison the cookies...tehe. I thought it would be cool if I cleared something up for ya. One sure fire way to know your plot is too confusing is when your beta is still confused AFTER you explain it to her three times. Okay. When Edward said he could hear her thoughts he meant he could hear the voice of Amy in Bella's head not Bella's original thoughts. You see Amy's mind is still on it's own so Edward can hear her, even inside Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight! Yay...okay maybe not, but hey, a girl can dream.**

EPOV

_"My name is Amy Ellis. I live in Waverly, Tennessee and I am going to die. Can you still help me, now?"_

I stared in shock at Bella who just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

I turned to Esme who was like our family tracker when we needed old records, names, police records, you name it she could get it. "Her name is Amy Ellis. She is in Waverly, Tennessee and we need to find her as quickly as possible." She gave me a silent reassurance and ran to her task.

There was nothing more we could do other than wait. An hour had ticked by agonizingly slow when Esme came running back into the room.

"I found her and, oh god, she is at the Three Rivers Hospital in her town and is in the Intensive Care Unit. She is under 24/7 watch because they don't think she'll make it through the night."

Alice gasped as a tremor rocked her tiny frame. Her face went completely blank and we all watched as she started to scratch at her arms and pull her hair. A high pitched scream erupted from her mouth and I could see Jasper trying to hold her still while keeping his own emotions in check. I let down the barrier that I kept between my mind and my families as respect for their privacy. Her vision came flooding from her mind to mine and I doubled over with the feelings that accompanied it.

_A dark place. Soft breathing and a small whimper emanated through my mouth. Yes, I was the small child hidden in the closet. I door banged loudly and another small whimper as I shifted trying to see through the crack made by the door and floor. I watched as heavy leather boots made their way slowly to the door I hid behind. I pulled myself up and back trying to find any place to hide from what I knew daddy would do. The door creaked open and I was soon face down on the floor being dragged by my brown curls across the room. Slammed roughly against the wall a small trickle of blood ran down my arm. I tried my best not to cry so daddy would stop but he just hit and hit 'till my head felt funny and then he punched me in my eye when I screamed for momma. She did love me... I think._

"Edward?" I opened my eyes and stood up from where I had fallen to the ground.(No! He did not faint. If you have read the books you would know that's impossible.)

I looked at Bella and she was crouched away from me. Scared of me. I tried to imagine what I could possibly have looked like. Probably a maniac.

I smiled at her and then reached down to pull her into my arms. We shared a quick kiss and then we looked at the rest of the family.

Alice was calmly surveying the scene and Jasper was bent over with his hands on his knees gasping at suddenly needed breaths. I looked at Carlisle and he cleared his throat, "It looks as if we will be taking a trip to Waverly, Tennessee. Be ready in one hour." With that he left to prepare followed by an anxious Esme.

"Ah man this is going to be so AWESOME! I'm from Erin which is like 30 minutes outta Waverly! I know where that is!" said Emmett. He looked totally jazzed that he knew something everyone else didn't.

God, this could only end badly.

**A/N: I want at least 5 reviews , please! That is like nothing! If your reading this chapter than you showed some interest in the story. I congratulate you. NOW, REVIEW!! Please! I know this chapter is short but I freakin' tried to ride my bike on sand this morning and gravity dictated that it was not to be so. I have a swollen left knee from where the bike flipped over me. Thank God nothing was broken. However, I'm feeling very uncharacteristically cranky from the pain and lack of reviews. So review please and i'll TRY to feel better tomorrow.**


	4. Amy's Realization

**A/N: Although I am still upset about the fact that I only have 5 reviews and a whole lot more than that read the story I have decided to update for the sake of the 5 of you who did. Thank you!**

**I have decided to write this chapter in Amy's point of view.**

**Bella's thoughts are in bold only.**

**APOV**

_The pain was overwhelming. A dull throbbing in my ribs was going to drive me insane. _

_I could just make out the murmur of voices near to my head. I tried to concentrate on the words._

"She can't stay this way, Mr. Ellis. I'm sorry to say that your daughter is in a coma and she may not come out of it. If she does there is still the slight chance that she could be permanently brain damaged. She will require extensive observation 24/7. I am sorry Mr. Ellis." _I could hear footsteps grow faint and then disappear altogether._

_A groan escaped from the man left behind and I felt a sharp pain in my side as he hit it_, "Damn it! Amy,wake up! Do you realize how much money this will cost me? I won't pay it neither! I will pull the cord myself if I have to!"

_My mind faded into numbness once again._

_"Help me."_

_All I could think about was that I was going to die._

_All alone._

_I laughed cruelly in my head when I thought about how unfair this seemed. My mother had me when she died. Why couldn't I have someone to miss me?_

_I screamed loudly yet so silently at the God that had yet to take a place in my life, "Help me , please!"_

_No answer. But was I really expecting one? I mean what? Was some magical awesome powered God going to come and save me from my untimely end? No. That only happens to people who really don't need it all that much. _

_Have you ever noticed that in most of the books when the character really isn't looking for the answer they get it anyway? _

_What happens to all of us that get left in the dark when we so desperately need the light? The knowledge?_

_I was lost deep in thought and started to wonder if I would know it if I were dead? Would I feel anything or would it just be a quiet slipping of day turning to night? _

**Hello oh wonderful voice. Might I have the courtesy of thy name?**

_What was THAT? That was definitely not my thoughts! I was insane. _

_Wait._

_I had once watched some show about how when your unconscious you are able to "feel" around you for others conscious minds._

_No._

_Maybe..._

_Maybe that's what happened. Maybe I could get this person to help me!_

_Who ever it was she had a strong voice that didn't have much of a southern drawl to it. She definitely wasn't from around here, that's for sure. _

_Okay I need to communicate. Think, Amy._

_"Hello? HELP ME! I heard you. I know I did! Please. Help me..."_

_God, if you are there please let her hear me. Please!_

_A few moments passed with nothing and then..._

**_Hello again voice. What is your name? Please, I want to help you._**

_Help was what I needed but I still highly doubted this girl could help. It was worth a shot._

_"My name is Amy Ellis. I live in Waverly, Tennessee and I am going to die. Can you still help me, now?"_

_Please, Lord, let her say yes. Please, my life depends on it!_

**A/N: Again thank those who reviewed and hope you like this chapter because I don't. I would like to keep the reviews rolling please! Let's say 5 reviews and I'll update. k? k. I do know this one is short but it's 3:20 in the morning and I have to be up at 5:00 so... nighty night!**


	5. Travel

**A/N: Okay... this chapter will be written in Bella's point of view because that's where most of the action is taking place. Yay. Although I might write a paragraph at the end in Amy's view... hmmm. Now, I will stop boring you with details and let you read the story. Heeee.**

**BPOV**

Edward led me to our room and he sat down on the bed. I crawled into his lap and we just sat there for a while. At least 30 minutes had passed when he spoke, "We need to pack," he pointed out.

I let out a sigh and nodded my head. He just smiled that crooked smile and as usual my heart skipped a beat. Hearing that he gave me a kiss and stood up. Laying me on the bed he walked to the closet. **(I just wanted to tell everybody who might be confused that Edward and Bella are married. He just hasn't bitten her yet.)** He pulled out some bags and in less than a minute they were packed and ready to go.

We went downstairs to find the rest of the family likewise ready. Damn vampires to an eternity of slow moving.

Carlisle turned from talking to Esme and saw that we were here. He nodded to us, picked up his bags and we all headed to our cars. I slid into the passenger side of the Volvo and Edward started down the drive behind Alice's Porche.

I watched as we sped down road after road heading only God knows where. I remember my head landing on the door as I slipped into a troubled sleep.

--

**APOV**

_I lay in the darkness that surrounded me silently weeping._

_No answer had come back. I was insane. I was going to die here.__ Where ever here was._

_I bet it was a hospital. One of those unfriendly places that loved to suck your family of money, saying they could make you better when all they did was watch you die a painful death. _

_I slipped once more into the water where no thoughts could reach me. Only pain. Like I hadn't had enough of that already. _

_--_

**BPOV**

Edward shook me awake, "Bella, love, wake up. We're almost there." I sat straight up looking around through blurry eyes.

"How are we almost there? We just started out." He looked at me and then started to laugh.

"Bella. We have been driving for almost 14 hours. "

Oh. That explains why I have to pee so bad. I grimaced and looked out the window.

We were traveling down a highway and then he took a right and all of a sudden we came upon Waverly. It was a small town. Barely even there. If you blinked you'd probably miss it.

I glanced ahead of us to see that Alice's Porche was not there. I looked to Edward with question written on my face and then I doubled over when a feeling of hurt and pain racked me. I gasped when a question that was not my own ran through my head.

_"Why me!?"_

**A/N: Okay. That's it for now and yes I am aware that this chapter is short but I'm running on limited time. Please realize that I am trying to update as much as possible. Now, please review because it makes me happy. Thank you.**


	6. Waking

**A/N: Sry, I haven't updated in a while. I have a new chappie for you. Obviously. I kinda know where this story is going but I would still enjoy you guys reviewing and telling me if you want me to add anything. I wrote this chapter in Jasper, Amy, Edward, and Bella's point of view. I love you guys and please review. It motivates me.**

BPOV

The next thing I knew Edward was pulling me out of the car and he was running, too fast for humans to see, me bridal style in his arms.

The pain was squeezing my insides. I couldn't breathe and I could just make out my angels voice as he tried to vainly help me,"BREATHE, BELLA, BREATHE!"

I tried, really I did, but my chest was so constricted by the hurt and despair that wasn't mine. I could feel grass on my back and then Edward's lips on mine as he tried to pump oxygen into my lungs.

My chest rose and fell but the spots in front of my eyes only grew larger until they joined in a kaleidoscope of color and then I knew only darkness..

EPOV

"Bella. We have been driving for almost 14 hours."

She made a face and then looked back out of her window. The hair on her head was slightly askew. She hadn't brushed it yet and as I looked at her I realized we didn't give her any time to get dressed.

We had to keep a slight watch on how fast we moved around her because human reflexes are so much slower, I could have gotten dressed 6 times before she even stood up.

I took a right on West Main St. and then we were in Waverly, TN. It was a small town and I looked at Bella to judge her reaction.

She turned from the window, a question plainly on her lips. It was replaced by a small cry as she doubled over in clear agony.

A voice ran through her head, "Why me!?"

I pulled the car over and ran around the front not caring who saw me. Pulling Bella out I could only think that I had to get her to Carlisle. As I began to run a small moan escaped from her lips and then she lay still. I looked down at her and immediately noticed she wasn't breathing although I could still hear her faint heart beat. I almost panicked,"Breath, Bella, Breath!"

I could see she was making an effort but I could also see her face was turning colors.

I placed her on the grass in front of me and placed my lips on hers as I tried to pump air into her lungs. Again and again I tried to no avail. Finally, after it seemed as if eternity had come and gone her chest started to rise and fall on it's own. Her body relaxed as unconsciousness claimed it.

I picked her up and started again to run her the rest of the way to our new temporary home on the outskirts of this already depressing town.

APOV

The pain slowly grew until it seemed to unbearable. I needed an outlet. Where was that girl? Oh. That's right. She wasn't real. Why was my life such a joke?

"Why me!?"

I sent all of my pain and despair into that one small question. Wave after wave of hurt and torture.

All of my life's meaning into those two words.

I couldn't breath right. I could hear my heart beat running to fast to be healthy for anyone much less me.

The dark was deepening and a voice came to me.

"Amy?"

"Great it's the voice again. Can't my mind ever just stop making stuff up?"

"Amy. I'm really here. My name is Bella"

The pain disappeared while I was talking to her at least. That was more than enough reason to keep this conversation going.

"Why are you talking to me? Why do you even care?"

"Well you see I didn't really have a choice considering the fact that you kind of invaded my head."

"Oh. Where are you now?"

"I'm in Waverly, TN trying to find you. I am from Forks, WA though."

I was about top respond when I noticed that the water was thinning.

I broke the surface a minute later and laid eyes on a beautiful face.

"AH!"

Jasper's POV

The feelings running through this hospital were astounding. Pain and weakness from some of the patients. Boredom and fear from some visitors.

It was absolutely horrible when Emmett got us lost in the maternity ward.

So _that's_ why they scream.

Him and I were on our way to this girl, Amy's room. Carlisle had said I should come and had sent Emmett along in case I got the smell of blood. So far so good.

We finally found the right room with help from an overly helpful nurse.

I took one look at the girl lying on the bed and Knew that she was about two breathes away from a lost cause. She was skinnier than most anorexics and her ragged breathes were haunting.

She had short brown hair an a petite, pinched face. She was short but still larger than Alice.

Emmett walked over to her side and started to look at her face.

He was leaning over her when my cellphone rang. I had barely gotten it to my ear before my favorite voice in the entire world started to sound from the speaker, "We are on our way, she is about to wake up, I love you. Bye." Click. I smiled and looked back to Emmett and the girl. He was less than two inches from her face when her eyes fluttered open she stared at him blankly for a moment and then let out a small scream. Emmett likewise let out a girlish squeal. Their emotion doubled when they hit me and I let out a small shout.

This was already a disaster in the making.

**A/N: Please review because I will not post another chapter until I have at least another 5 reviews. Thank you! ;)**


	7. Author's Note! Important!

Okay this is just an author's note 'cause I can't decide! I don't know who I should have walk into the room next.

Alice with her overly enthusiastic, small self?

Edward W/ Bella to get the whole shebang rollin'!

Carlisle to help Jasper and Emmett not hurt anyone (or themselves... Not sure if that's possible but we'll leave that up to Emmett.)

Hmmmmmmmmmmm... what to do. What to do!

Review and tell me and then I will pick which ever one I so please...hehehe.

I also need two more reviews on the last chappie before I update!

TELL ME! I WANT TO KNOW!!


	8. Jacob Black

**A/N: Okay I wrote a one shot called No Coffins. Read it and review please. Yes. It has taken a while to post this very short/ really a kind of half chapter and although it should be longer it's not because I have been traveling. I am tired and have needed to read stories instead of typing. So read and enjoy this half chapter. Review because it makes me happy and I need to be happy to write more. Tehe.**

Jacob Black's POV: Nashville, Tennessee.

God, it disgusted me how these people could live like this. All the noise and pollution. I needed to escape. But to where? I couldn't go home. Not back to her after she chose him. Stop thinking about it! I turned from the sidewalk I had aimlessly been wandering upon down an alley. The dim light was welcoming and I turned another corner right into the path of the gun aimed at me. A man that looked to be in his late 20's held the shaking weapon to my chest. He had obviously not expected me to be this big. I growled low and he dropped the thing and ran. I silently debated on whether to follow. No, it wasn't my problem.

I walked quickly to my small apartment and gunned the engine of my Rabbit. Headed for a stretch of forest out by a town called Dickson. I could run there. Pretend like everything was okay.

Almost an hour past in complete silence.

I parked on the side of an old trail and got out. Walking down a small stretch of the abandoned thing I took off my clothes and lay them to the side.

Then barely thinking on it I was running with 4 legs. I could feel my senses grow. The smells and sounds. The sights.

I ran for miles. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care.

A tear ran from my eye and trickled down my fur as I allowed my self to think of her smile and then her laugh. Her scent.

I could smell the bloodsucker that took her away. I could swear it was really there... wait...stopping I took a huge breath in and it was there. His scent mingled with the bloodsuckers. They had been hunting. Why were they here? I was running again. Following the smells. All the way to a stretch of trees overlooking the small town of Waverly, TN.

He was here. I would kill him.

**Okay please review and sorry because this is so short and thank you for understanding. Read my other story and review please.**


	9. Meeting Fate

**A/N: I am aware that I am a horrible updater but I have had major writer's block! Anyways here is a short chapter to keep you on you toes. Yay! ... By the way check out my profile! I added some new stuff and please REVIEW! I know I don't deserve it but hey..be nice!**

Amy's POV

My head was reeling and the shouting (or squealing) in the large man's case, didn't help much. I was trying to sit up when a tall thin man walked to me from across the room. "Don't move. You need to lay still! Do you know where you are?"

I was shaking my head before I even looked at my surroundings. Looking closer I realized I did know where I was at. Three Rivers.

"Ugh!" I moaned as I flopped back on the hard bed.

BAD idea!

I screamed as my head hit the surface and felt my back arch as a wave of fire ripped from my head to my hips. The man was pushing me down and I suddenly panicked.

"Who are you!? What do you want?!" I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I knew this man was here to hurt me. I was so scared. It wasn't just Chris that would hurt me? Everyone would jump at the chance to beat me? Rape me? Kill me?

"Why?... Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked in a broken voice as I felt my limbs go limp and I gave up. His ice cold grip was hard as steel. There was no way I could fight him anyway.

He let go of me and stepped back with a bewildered expression. Not what I was expecting. I could feel my eyes follow him as he backed away and as he turned and ran from the room.

The other more bulky man was against the wall. Emotions flickered on his face. Just not the ones I thought I would see. Pain, pity, sorrow, regret.

He gave me a weak smile and murmured something to himself. Then the door flew open and a small blur came flying into the room. (No, she's not running at vampire speed, Amy's eyes are just not quite able to keep up. Keep in mind she has a head injury.) A small, beautiful girl stood in front of me. Her hair was in a spiky halo around her head and it stood in contrast to her pale skin.l She took me by surprise as she squealed and threw her short arms around me causing me to moan from the pain that threatened to attack again.

"OH! Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! Hi, I'm Alice!!"

She looked at me expectantly and then I just shook my head and said, "And you've had too much coffee, right?" She laughed and turned towards the empty door.

Then a couple walked in and I gasped at the man. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I mean all the people I had seen since waling up were pretty but he was gorgeous. Too bad he was holding hands with the girl that stood beside him. She was pretty too but still not as much as the man. Sigh The girl smiled at me and then I remembered. _My father, the pain, darkness, her voice, hope crushed, light again._

The girl took a step forward and changed my world with 3 simple words, "Hi! I'm Bella."

**A/n: Sry it's short but i'm kinda running short on time. I had an idea and it turned into the first chapter of a new story. It's called Shot and you should check it out. Remember to please review. **

**Bloodapple123**


	10. Important AN Please Read!

A.N. I am looking for a good COMMITED BETA for this story. You kind of have to be able to put up with my random bouts of writers block :( I'm pretty efficient at grammar and spelling and all of that whiz bang stuff but I also have a bad habit of not catching these things in my own stories. Hence the need for a beta... Please email and/or message me if you are both familiar with my story (or quickly could be) and posses some of these all to necessary traits:) Thanks to all of you wonderful cupcakes hanging in there with me:) You all deserve extra sprinkles;)


	11. Kick Ass Author's Note

Hey all you lovely peeps.

First and foremost: I am sincerely sorry for not having upload at all in like a year! It seems to be one thing after another and then before you knew it I lost all inspiration for this story. I'm such a bad procrastinator and for that I sincerely apologize.

Secondly: Good News! I have recently found myself with an insane amount of time on my hands and this story has just bombarded me with ideas! For starters...check out my profile. I have a few already but I recently discovered Polyvore and I'm adding links on my profile of outfits featured in this story. So if you want to see the outfits that I have a hard time describing check them out in visual!

I'm also working on a short fic featuring a one-shot (so far) of Jasper/Bella. Pretty much: Jasper gets to Bella first and decides he likes more than just her blood.

Lastly: THANK YOU ALL! For hanging in there and staying loyal. I fully plan on rewarding you all with some kick ass content coming up shortly:D

Thanks again,

Yours Truly, Bloodapple123


End file.
